What Do I Owe This Pleasure?
by CassidysPersona
Summary: After a jinx battle goes horribly wrong Sirius and Regulus end up in the hospital wing. Only to be visited by their cousin who comes baring a quick-fix cure.


_**A/N: Well today has been filled with a bit of cousin drama and stuff so this is a bit of cousin fluff before Sirius ran away from home and was blasted off the family tree.**_

Sirius Black laid in his temporary bed in the hospital wing staring up at the ceiling. He had counted the tiles about ten times now and each time he came to a new conclusion. He needed to do something, else he was going to die of boredom. James had tried to see him a few times but given that he was on a detention for his behaviour seeing Sirius was out of the question – much to Sirius's frustration. Laid in bed next to him was his younger brother Regulus. Being third and first year you'd think the brothers would be too busy in their own friendships groups to fight but there was one problem – Sirius couldn't resist bullying Snape, especially alongside James and it was Regulus who had the heart of lion, he couldn't resist stepping in to protect his friend. Which was how they ended up in the hospital wing. Regulus had been caught up in a jinx battle between Sirius, James and Snape and a Stinging Jinx meant for James Potter ended up jinxing Regulus. Of course Sirius couldn't help but step into big brother mode and chose this as the perfect excuse to practice the pepper breath hex. Snape was quick to retaliate and the jinx he sent ended up was the same jinx Regulus had been hit with. Sirius laid in bed wishing he could be there for the feast, he hated the fact he had to wait for the jinx to wear off. Sirius was never patient it was a trait he inherited from his mother. He turned his head and found Regulus asleep, he was smart enough to sleep the jinx off whilst Sirius chose to stay up and stare up at the ceiling.

The hospital matron Madam Pomfrey was always cautious. Normally she didn't keep students in after jinxes. However, Sirius and Regulus had suffered what could be described like an allergic reaction with the jinx and she had a feeling that it was a genetic sensitivity. Poppy had been looking through jinx incidents in the past and she found that Orion Black had had suffered badly actually she thought Sirius and Regulus were lucky as from what she read about their father they could've been worse.

 _ **Orion Hunter B**_ _ **lack - Severe reaction to stinging jinx must be on bed rest for at least two days. Check his breathing every fifteen minutes and keep him hydrated.**_

Sirius wasn't an easy sleeper and without the comfort of his dormitory or his friends to keep awake at night with his constant talking Sirius felt rather restless. James once or twice suggested that being named after a star meant it was impossible for him to sleep at night because the stars only came out at night. The doors opened and Sirius assumed it was Madam Pomfrey, but the floor was clicking and Madam Pomfrey was smart enough to wear comfortable shoes so upon further inspection Sirius realised who it was. There was no mistaking the long, thick blonde wavy hair and the tall slim frame, "ah good you're awake," Narcissa Black spoke and she approached Sirius sounding rather happy, too happy. This unnerved the young wizard, "I was hoping you would be."

"Right," Sirius gave Narcissa suspicious look, his voice sounding sceptical why was she glad to see him? Had she mistaken him for Regulus in this moonlight or was she up to something, "are you sure you haven't mistaken me for Regulus?"

"No," Narcissa found a spot on his bed and sat down looking at her cousin checking his face, seeing the extent of his reaction, "Merlin's beard you've gotten even more ugly since the last time I saw you," that wasn't true and even Narcissa knew that. In-fact her family were the opposite to ugly they were very handsome, pretty, known for dark looks; high cheekbones, thick hair and with the Rosier side coming through Narcissa with the blonde hair and blue eyes it was still obvious Narcissa was a Black through and through, "The school contacted your father after persuasion from me to leave your mother out of the for attention of. He asked me to check on you and Regulus because he panicked when he heard it was a stinging jinx," Narcissa left Sirius to check on Regulus who was laid on his side his head resting on his arm. Worried that he would wake up with a dead arm the blonde witch carefully tapped his shoulder, "hey, Reg it's ok it's me," Narcissa whispered as her cousin's eyes shot open his faced screwed up in pain the stinging jinx had caught him on his shoulder but the reaction he sustained meant it was more painful than it should've been, "you were leaning on your shoulder you'll wake up with a dead arm," Narcissa explained as his grey eyes looked up at her angrily, "how are you feeling?"

"Sore," Regulus replied still looking rather annoyed probably down to the fact he had been trying to sleep the pain away. Now he was awake and it was very unlikely he would get back to sleep, "why are you here?" he asked as he slowly rose from his bed. He sat up and looked over at Sirius who was once again counting the tiles, "My brother and cousin in the same room and neither have attempted to kill each other" he looked from Sirius to Narcissa then back at Sirius, "are you feeling ok?"

"What's that?" Sirius asked Narcissa as she pulled out a pot from her robe's pocket. Narcissa unscrewed the lid and then set it on the bedside table she then looked up at Sirius.

"Uncle Alphard sent it," Narcissa answered making the two brothers frown. Sirius however, was rather reluctant to trust her. He didn't trust many people in his family his Uncle Alphard was always fond of him and despite being his mum and uncle's brother Alphard was most like him out of all three. Then of course there was Andromeda who he had always loved out of all three cousins, "and trust me when I say sent it I mean he cornered me in Hogsmede and told me to use this on you two."

"No, no way," Sirius got out of his bed faster than James's hand reached his hair whenever Lily Evans was about. Even if it came from Alphard himself he would prefer it if Alphard done it himself, "is that even legal?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, despite Alphard being the lesser of three evils Sirius suspected some dark or illegal magic was used in whatever Narcissa had been given.

"Idunno," Narcissa mumbled all in one. Alphard had told her to apply a small amount to the swelling and it should heal within ten minutes, "look Uncle Alphard told me what to do himself ok," she picked the pot back up and approached Sirius who automatically backed away, "Sirius," she said impatiently as the thirteen year old stared at her with his frightened dog type eyes, "Sirius Or-"

"Don't use my middle name!" Sirius snapped as he knew what was coming next. The younger Black relented and stepped towards his blonde cousin, "what if it goes wrong? How are you going to explain to Madam Pomfrey that you used a balm that's been made within our family. May I add it is probably illegal and that's why I will probably explode!"

"Will you stop being a drama queen," Narcissa grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his bed, pushing him down as she did so. Sirius sat on his bed and let out a dog like whine, "you take your role as the dog star too seriously sometimes," Narcissa then realised what she had said and from the corner of her she saw Regulus grin at his brother, Narcissa smacked herself on the forehead mumbling let them laugh, they're injured, "alright, alright let it out."

"Don't you mean too Siriusly?" Regulus teased. His smile showed his two dimples when he saw Narcissa role her big blue eyes.

"that stuff isn't going to hurt is it?" the youngest Black in the room asked with concern. Narcissa turned her head to face Regulus.

"Shh! Look, Madam Pomfrey will be back soon and I can't be caught with this," Narcissa placed her fingers in the dark balm that had a strong smell to it she then turned back to Sirius, "right so one dab to your cheek and then we wait," Narcissa smoothed the brown coloured balm onto Sirius's cheek and to Regulus's relief Sirius didn't scream in agony, "see? Wasn't too bad was it? Reggie you're next take your pyjama shirt off."

After five minutes Regulus and Sirius were starting to feel the effects of the stinging jinx wear off. The brown balm was disappearing from their injured body parts along with the severe red bumpy rash. Just in time as Madam Pomfrey entered ready to scold Narcissa.

"You know visiting is out of bounds when I am not in the wing!" Madam Pomfrey had her attention pulled away by the lack of reaction on Sirius's face, "what…what's happened to your reaction? Regulus pull your shirt off now," she darted over to the young boy who's irritated skin was also gone, "I…Miss Black do you know anything?" she asked in a tone that sounded of accusation. Thankfully Narcissa had grown up with a sister who taught her the poker face very well. Then at only fifteen she asked her Uncle Orion to teach her Occulemency, fearing that she was vulnerable with her middle sister disowned her emotions had been all over the place and she feared the most that Bellatrix would try and enter her mind. Searching for signs of her missing their sister. Now at seventeen and at her final year of Hogwarts Narcissa had mastered Occulemency.

"My Uncle Orion requested I check on Sirius and Regulus for he was immensely concerned given his history with the Stinging Jinx," Narcissa raised an eyebrow, her arms folded against her chest she then received a disapproving look from the older woman.

"Just because you are Head Girl Miss Black does not give you special privileges to wonder the castle whenever you feel like it," Madam Pomfrey was angry now, Narcissa always had an attitude but recently being with Lucius he had managed to calm her down a bit, "now please leave my patients alone they need to rest, just because the physical signs have gone doesn't mean they are out of the woods. Goodnight Miss Black."

Narcissa strode past the school matron and quickly gave Regulus a hug goodbye, "see you tomorrow ok," she ruffled his curly hair before approaching Sirius, they had never been very affectionate to each other but even Narcissa had the ability to worry about Sirius, not as much as she worried about Regulus but Sirius unlike Andromeda, was on still on the family tree and that meant she was still allowed to feel some kind of concern, "just stay out of trouble ok," she warned Sirius but even Sirius could see a small smile form on her lips. Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat which made Narcissa made an angry face before turning around holding her arms up, "I'm going, I'm going."

Was it possible that even Narcissa could feel concern for the one cousin that purposely separated himself from their family?

 ** _A/N: Feel free to leave a review I always appreciate them :)_**

 ** _CassidysPersona_**


End file.
